Voltz Wars: Season Four
Voltz Wars: Season Four is the fourth installment of Finbarhawks' Voltz Wars series (it is season two in FMB's series). After the events of Season 3, Finbarhawkes and D 2the avid decided to rebuild. They started a small house and discussed Executive Order 19, a project that David had been working for most of Season 3 in preparation for the inevitable attack by either Edd2012 or FMB. The project was a ship filled with technology and resources that could springboard their progression, instead of needing to start from scratch. Unfortunately, the ship was hit during the anti-matter explosion and Jermaine had to crash land it to survive. Jermaine was injured but later recovered; however, many of the ship's components, including a nuclear reactor, were destroyed. David set off to find the wreckage, salvage the rest of the supplies, and build a base in the mountains to safeguard all the materials and the true purpose of Executive Order 19. David was pursued by armed thugs and hurried to get Finbar to the safety of their mountain base. Once they were there, David told Finbar about his secret and very costly clone army (costing at least 800 diamonds). All of the clones were named after David. Originally, there were 50 clones in the army, but only 37 survived. David and Finbar found FMB's base and attacked it, forcing FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to retreat and start a base elsewhere. Later, FMB attacked them in retaliation with their new massive airship and damaged Elysium's watch tower. However, Finbar and David managed to drive them off without any further damage done to the city. David and Finbar decided to attack FMB by kidnapping Rory Junior and bringing him back to their city. The next day, Finbar claimed that he sent him home, but he had actually been attempting to brainwash Rory Junior to turn him into a sleeper agent. David discovered him injured and bruised in a secret underground torture complex. By examining samples of blood found in the room, David found Finbar's DNA in addition to Rory Junior's. Finbar was placed on trial and, with false testimonies from many of the pirates, was found guilty. Indignant of the outcome, Finbar drank an invisibility potion and escaped, setting off incendiary bombs all over Elysium's port and injuring and killing many pirates in the process. David tried to find Finbar, who was still invisible, but Finbar was able to steal 30 diamonds and other essential resources before leaving. Finbar left while proclaiming that he would start his own evil kingdom. David went to the Twilight Forest to extract more resources but things weren't quite the same as he remembered. He got lost in the endless trees and fog before running across Twilight Elves who eventually accepted him into the fold. After talking with Lady Areth, she revealed that a powerful being had come and uplifted the kingdom, bringing happiness and joy. He then gave one of the wizards a "glowing steak," which the wizard ate. It is unknown exactly what happened after that, but Lady Areth recalled waking up to a powerful explosion, the capital city burned and destroyed. The remaining elves rallied and hid from the powerful being. Realizing that the being was most likely Edd, and the "glowing steak" was a Porcrux, David agreed to help by traveling to Galardon Tower with a team of Elf City Guards to restore things back to normal. Due to the bitter rivalry between David and Finbar, the two engaged each other in naval and aerial warfare. Finbar, with his new ally ockpii, went to Elysium and damaged many structures, including two guard towers guarding the canal, the Leighton Banes, and the port, and also trolled David's base, much to David's annoyance. In retaliation to this harassment, David set off to find Rapture. After locating it, he used the Cloud of Devastation to bomb it with nukes and TNT, and encased his AE system with obsidian. Category:Voltz Wars Season